The present invention relates to a rotary electrical switch, preferably for use in a rotary encoder.
Electrical switches are well known, but typically suffer from the disadvantage that they are not adequately sealed from the outside environment and, in particular, do not provide satisfactory protection against the ingress of water. For example, known rotary switches generally comprise an actuator that is required to come into direct contact with electrical contacts in order affect switching states, but said requirement for direct contact makes it difficult to satisfactorily seal the circuitry of the switch from the environment. Furthermore, known electrical switches comprise a domed-shaped conductive contact mounted onto a circuit layer, which, when depressed, makes contact with a further conductive contact mounted within it, on the same circuit layer. Such switches are typically overlaid by a sheet or membrane of some kind such that the actuator does not come into direct contact with the conductive dome. However, these overlays are generally not sealing.